


Ever After is a Bumpy Road

by Rickylee



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Apartment AU, Cerberus still is really big and has three head in this au, Multi, This au is AFTER Zag brings home Persephone and they reconnect with the Olympians, let me know if I should tag something, no beta we die like zagreus, so spoilers I guess?, some modern twists to classic myths here and there, we dont question it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickylee/pseuds/Rickylee
Summary: Zagreus is finally happy and at peace living with his partners in life Meg and Than in their neat 3 bedroom apartment in Elysium. Cancer free since he was 12 Zag is just glad to be out of his father's oppressive house and eternally thankful for the family he never knew that helped him find his mother. But will that peace last for long?IDK where I'm going with this, have fun with me.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HIYA. I have another multi chapter fic that I'm struggling to write. (Sorry A Mother's Wish fans, I'm so so sorry) but I've had Hades Game brain rot for a while now and the Muses grabbed a hold of me a titty twisted me until I wrote this down. Mostly inspired by Ziggyzagreus thread with another tumblr user which I OFC forgot the name of, on their fun apartment au. some of this is blatant forgery others I took off in tangent.
> 
> This is also...badly paced in my opinion. In my defense, I was rushing. 
> 
> Here's my brain storm list I hastily mader: menstralcycling.tumblr.com/post/642812703951454208/hades-games-fic-idea  
> links never work in descriptions so fingers crossed this works.
> 
> I can't promise where this will go or how often I can update. SO LETS FIND OUT. Buckle up buttercups bc idk where this ride goes.

Zagreus had an appointment tomorrow.

He needed it.

He was overdue and been neglecting going for over a month.

But not on purpose! Really! It was just… things kept coming up.

His mother Persephone needed help moving her things into her apartment in Tartarus, (a very nice place despite it being in the rougher part of town). Zagreus had offered the numerous empty apartments in Elysium Heights where Zagreus currently lived (empty because the apartments where expensive and Zagreus could only afford to live there because of his roommates and Charon offered discounts for family). She declined, citing it would be weird to live with her grown son. Zagreus didn’t think so! Nyx lived in the same building! And it wasn’t weird. Nyx even offered her a place in her penthouse, but again was declined. Hades offered his wife her own room in his house but Persephone declined still pissed as hell he never told her that her son had in fact survived being born premature by over a month and a half.

Then Asterius asked for help at his gym and Zagreus was always willing to help a friend despite how unbearable his Best Friend *cough* boyfriend *cough* Theseus was on his good days. Aphrodite called about new booty shorts she wanted him to model and any time he could annoy his father was a good day spent in Zag’s opinion. Thanatos had a day off so they went on a date! Meg had a day off so they went on a date!

Zagreus picked up some extra shifts in Eurydice’s Café because one of her workers had a family emergency. His father summoned him (and that was a whole two day affair). His mother asked for color opinions in her new flower shop, and Zagreus could never say no to his mother. Achilles wanted brunch as he was lonely after Patroclus went back to Greece for the last of his stuff (one doesn’t say no to his almost dad). And then Nyx had wanted to spend time with all her children.

Next thing he knew a month passed and Megaera reminded him of the appointment he didn’t make.

But it was tomorrow.

So he set his alarms and let Meg know since Than wouldn’t be around that day and the workaholic had an early morning.

He hoped it was nothing. But Achilles always told him that he knew his body more than anyone else and if something felt off, bug a doctor until something is done. And he’d been feeling feint as of late. Just tired and dizzy sometimes with a splash of nausea. He just _felt_ different.

It’s fine! He has an appointment with his doctor who had been treating him since he was like ten. (A long freaking time!)

Zagreus paused at the wheelchair ramp that lead into the court house. _Maybe I should just risk the blisters and walk up?_ He huffed, it was a long ramp but absolutely doable, he just haven’t been feeling very energetic lately. _Whelp, mamma Nyx didn’t raise no quitter._ Like sensing his hard work, Zagreus was rewarded a break by the universe when his phone rang upon reaching the top.

He answered and the loud boisterous voice of his favorite uncle near blew his eardrums out.

“Nephew! While I’m sure you’re busy today, why don’t you come by my boat house tomorrow afternoon for a fishing trip eh? I’m thinking of snagging a few more nephews and nieces to add to the fun! Artemis said she’d do it if you and Athena go! How about it Little Hades!” Poseidon yelled.

Zagreus sighed pausing outside the court room and taking the phone off his shoulder. If more of his cousins went he was _sure_ it would be fun one way or another, but… “Sorry sir, I can’t. I’ve got a doctor’s appointment I’ve put off for too long tomorrow. I can’t reschedule it.” He could, but he wasn’t going to. Asclepius was no nonsense when it came to Zagreus’ appointments.

Poseidon sighed dramatically, “Too bad son! A little fishy told me the Lethe is hot this week!”

“Sorry uncle. Next time. I got to go, court is in session.” Zagreus hung up the phone. Actually, he still had a few minutes but his uncle had a habit of going on and on ignoring social queues to stop. Zagreus could relate, but like he had an excuse for that. Poseidon was just like That.

He put his phone on silent and thanked the person who held the door open for him.

Zagreus was there for Thanatos. His very best friend and boyfriend’s car was in the shop and Zagreus had volunteered to drive them home. Zagreus had the day off and Megaera was too busy. Now, Zag _could_ just wait till he was done and picked him up _after_ work, but Zagreus was famous for his tardiness and well, it was a public court day! So he could walk in and watch if he wanted to!

“Ick.” Zag muttered to no one but himself as Minos entered the room. People stood then sat. Minos (who somehow still had a job after he literally locked his step-son in the basement for literal years and apparently abused his wife for her infidelity) gave Zag a glare for not standing. _Yep, still a piece of shit_. It all happened before Zagreus was even allowed to think outside his father’s house, back before what he like to call his “void years” when his cancer was in remission and they all held their breathe hoping it was really gone and not faking it like it did several times before.

People began talking, and Zagreus immediately zoned out. Thanatos loved his job, and Zag had tried to follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer. He was good at it even! He understood the laws, but he couldn’t stand them most of the time. Many of them were terrible and very classist. He ended up dropping out of college his second term because it was so soul sucking to him (also he wanted to find his birth mother, but that’s a whole other story).

Now he had three jobs he absolutely loved. He worked at his good friend, Eurydice’s Café part time during the weekdays and at his mother’s flower shop/green house during the weekends, plus whatever odd jobs Nyx or his father sent his way when he had time. He lived in a very nice apartment with his best friends and lovers Meg and Than. They’d even been thinking about adopting a cat together! He was the happiest he’d ever been.

Being in the back, Zagreus was able to get away with fiddling on his phone. It wasn’t allowed, but being a disabled white rich kid had its perks.

“Ready to go Zagreus?”

“Huh? What? Oh, Than.” Zagreus sighed in relief upon seeing Thanatos staring down at him. Most people would find his stare unsettling, but Zag never did. Than just had trouble gauging when it was and wasn’t okay to stare. Didn’t everyone?

Zagreus followed Than out of the room and down the hall.

“Sorry Than, zoned out in there.”

“That’s fine. It was a typical people’s court case, nothing exciting.” Than went into his office to do stuff. Zag hung out in the door way doing wheelies. “No feet today love?”

“Naw. Cerberus ate my prosthetic socks. Again. So I was forced to go without yesterday. Which was okay, but Asterius asked for some help in his gym and while I was there I did some workouts, and long story short, I’ve got some sweat blisters.” Zagreus backed up to let Than out, who locked the door.

“Zag...” Than sighed. “How bad is the apartment?”

“Megaera is not going to be happy.” Zagreus zoomed down the hallway, Thanatos’ long legs able to keep up easily. “He got into our room, even after I’ve locked it. I think one of his heads figured out how to pick locks.”

“Well, Lernie can open doors, so I guess that’s in the realm of possibility.” Thanatos agreed mentioning the giant python (record giant) that lived in his father’s house. Nobody knew where it came from or how it got there, but it had been there for as long as Zagreus could remember.

By the time they made it back to Zagreus’ car, he was beat. The lethargy and terrible sleep he had last night catching up to him. “Hey, can you drive? I’m-I don’t think I should.” He opened the passenger door and hauled himself into the seat. Thanatos folded his chair while Zag leaned over to pop the trunk for him. He moved his prosthetics from the driver’s seat to the floor of his side.

“Of course.” Than nodded. “Something wrong with your health Zag?”

“No. Maybe.” Zag grimaced at the look Than gave him as he slid into the driver’s seat, “Don’t worry Than. I put my big boy pants on and made an appointment for tomorrow.” Zag buckled in.

Zagreus once again zoned out while they drove home. “Good. Have you eaten yet?” Thanatos asked as he parked. _Home already?_

“Not since lunch after my shift at Eurydice’s.” Zagreus didn’t tell Than that he didn’t have much of an appetite to begin with. But Eurydice had forced him to eat.

Zag waited as Than brought over his chair. Zag handed him his legs because forgetting them in the car over night was a mistake he would never make again after his last pair was stolen. Busted window, broken ignition, and stolen battery. Zagreus was _pissed._ Oh sure, he could borrow someone’s car, he couldn’t borrow someone’s _legs_. And prosthetics were _expensive_. Not to mention the three hour “worthless irresponsible boy” lecture he got from his dad. Ugh, it was a nightmare to deal with.

“I wonder if Meg will be home yet.” Than wondered out loud. “It’s been a while since it was just us two.”

“Has it?” Zag looked up smiling cheekily causing Than to scoff and jab the elevator button with the force of his embarrassment.

“Yes, I’m home. Hope you’re hungry, Nyx will be out of town visiting her parent. She cooked us dinner as an apology for missing us.” Meg slid into the elevator with them.

“Awe, she didn’t have to do that. She’s works too hard to baby us.” Zagreus pouted.

“Neither of us can cook Zag.” Thanatos said flatly.

“I can cook!” Zagreus protested.

“Boxed mac and cheese doesn’t count, and neither does any frozen food.” Meg put her foot down on Zags foot rest, making the dangerously tipped wheelie snap forward.

“I can cook fish!” Zagreus stuck out his tongue.

“We don’t have any.” His lover’s said in unison.

The door was about to close when Hypnos’ voice called after them. “Oh! Wait a sec! Hold the door!” Than stuck his foot out just in time, his twin slipped in breathing heavily, “Phew, caught you guys just in time! Heard from Hermes mom made dinner! Can’t pass that up!” He laughed.

“Don’t you have a wife?” Than snorted.

“Not yet! We don’t even have a date yet. And my lovely Pasithea is visiting her mother! And well…” Hypnos laughed nervously.

“And Hera hates you.” Meg supplied.

“Well. Not really? _She_ set us up to begin with. I just think she thinks I’m faking it. I mean she’s not the only one! How long did it take for mother to listen to me?” Hypnos shrugged, “Besides-” Hypnos’ eyes began to droop, “Probably shouldn’t have skipped that nap-”

“Shit!” Zag rolled forward to catch Hypnos, but Thanatos was faster.

“Typical.” Thanatos huffed moving his twin onto Zags lap.

“It’s not his fault Than.” Zag defended his foster-brother. Hypnos had actually been managing his narcolepsy quite well lately. Especially since moving in with his fiancé. He was on new medication and Pasithea had been helping him sort behavioral patterns and helping him avoid triggers.

The bell dinged for their floor and Zagreus laced his fingers at Hypnos’ back while Meg helpfully wheeled them to their apartment. She helped him put Hypnos on the couch while Than got out the food left for them.

Hypnos woke up a few minutes later confused and disorientated.

“You alright Hypnos?” Zagreus asked sliding him an empty plate.

“Yeah. Must have been the running that triggered it.”

“You mentioned missing a nap?” Meg pushed over some casserole.

“Oh yeah! I did! Don’t know why? I always nap on schedule!”

“Any news Zag?” Meg said changing the subject. Hypnos always felt uncomfortable speaking about his disorder. Nothing new in this family.

“Uhh… no, except dad made me dog sit Cerberus yesterday while he left town for the day. Apparently Dusa went home for a vacation and wasn’t returning my dad’s phone calls.” Zagreus scratched his head.

“Good for her.” Megaera nodded approvingly.

“Yeah… well Cerberus got into our room and tore up our dressers. Left Than’s alone. Don’t know why he never touches Than’s stuff…” Zagreus trailed off.

“He-he _what?_ ” Meg's mouth hung open.

“Oh… I’m really sorry Meg. He took my leg right off and by the time I caught up to him he had your underwear drawer raided and my sock drawer tore completely out. He… well some of your bras are... I'm sorry. If-if it makes you feel better none of my socks survived.” Zag rambled as Meg flew into their bedroom to see the carnage herself.

“Maybe next time keep Cerberus out of your room!” Hypnos suggested.

“Yeah. I’ll do that.” Zag rolled his eyes waiting for the screaming.

“So, Cerberus didn’t touch my dresser?” Thanatos asked.

“Not that I could see. It was a mess and I didn’t have time to clean up after I gave him a walk and with Asterius and then my stumps hurt and then I had to deal with my father’s reluctant small talk about how I’m doing. I-I just didn’t have the energy to clean up. Sorry.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Than said with Hypnos nodding in agreement.

“Zagreus I’m going to kill that freak of nature!” Meg screeched.

“So, you like lilies right Zag? I’ll get them for the funeral.” Hypnos chuckled.

“…Thanks.” Cerberus was a _very_ good guard dog and a _very_ excitable puppy (he was actually older than Zagreus – how that was possible he tried not to question). The bestest boy, but sometimes he was just a shit. “He just got excited! He wanted to see you two!” Zagreus tried to defend his dog.

Meg came out of the room with several pairs of absolutely ruined bras and several pairs of his own ruined underwear.

“We all have Saturday off. Shopping date?” Thanatos suggested.

“Yes.” Zagreus agreed. Meg sighed for the loss and dumped the cloth in the trash bin.

“Yeah.” She agreed.

They finished dinner and chatted a bit till Hypnos’ phone went off and he left.

“I’m going to be sleeping in my room tonight. I don’t want to wake either of you, and I need to wake up early.” Than kissed Zag and gave Meg a peck on the cheek. “Big day tomorrow.”

“Love you.” Zagreus called as his lover disappeared into his room. “Guess it’s just you and me tonight Meg.” Zag said suggestively.

“Not tonight Zag.” She gave him a look, but she was smiling. “Beside we have a mess to clean up."

Zagreus pouted, but to be honest he wasn’t really in the mood either.

It took a bit to clean up. Meg went to bed in Zag’s bed around midnight while Zagreus stayed up to prepare all the laundry for the next day and throw out the trash. It was fine, he was use to sleepless nights being a light sleeper his whole life. He didn’t have to wake up till like noon anyway.

After turning out all the lights and making the rounds to make sure everything was locked (the amount of times friends and family had snuck into unlocked windows was astounding and a wee bit terrifying) he crawled into bed with Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: 2/26/21 fixed some spelling mistakes and missing grammer


	2. Could Be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, trigger warning for cancer for peeps.
> 
> I'm being hypocritical to myself because I HATE cancer stories with a Passion. I just dont care for the angst of a main character slowly dying while everyone watches. I find many of them are poorly done and I've had enough people in my life dying of cancer or other ~hidden~ illness that reading them is just exhausting.
> 
> But FEAR NOT, while Zagreus' cancer is in fact part of this fic, It will not be super central bc I'm not a doctor and researching cancer is like super emotionally draining to me, so any and all inaccuracies are 100% my fault and I will correct any mistakes if/when they are pointed out. Zagreus DOES NOT die, he beats it bc they got it super early etc. Spoiler Alert I know, but like I want peeps to know what they're getting into bc I've decided just now as I write this note that this will be slice of life with a splash of plot and back story.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS LONG ASS NOTE. LUV U.

“We’ll do more testing of course.” Asclepius patted Zagreus’ shoulder.

A week ago he had gone in because of dizzy spells and lethargy. And because of his medical history they did some blood tests and was sent home. He was brought back a few days later for a bone marrow biopsy. And now he had the results.

“Sure.” Zagreus shrugged, “Ten years just undone like that, huh?”

It was longer than ten years. And wasn’t that just a hard kick to the face?

“We caught it early Zagreus. In the meantime, go home. Put some ointment on those blisters. Make some calls.” Dr. Asclepius said gently.

“Yeah.”

The walk out of the hospital and the drive home was a blur. Looking back he couldn’t remember anything about it. _What am I supposed to do now?_

Zagreus stumbled into his empty apartment. Thanatos and Megaera were still at work and wouldn’t likely be home till dinner. _Should I get take out? They’ll be hungry. Than loves that Thai place down the street. But Meg likes the burger place across town._ _Maybe that Chinese place Skelly was telling me about._ Zagreus shook leaning against the door. His knees, unable to support him any longer, buckled causing Zagreus to slide to the floor in a heap. “It’s not _fair_. I was doing so well!”

He couldn’t stop the sobs that heaved if he tried. He stared angrily at his prosthetics. “What body part will it take this time?” Zagreus scoffed tearing his feet off in a fit of rage and throwing them across the room. There was a crash but Zagreus took no heed of the sound. He stared down at his stumps through a haze of tears.

He was eight when he was rushed to the hospital. It was mid-winter and it had snowed several inches. Zagreus was in a void between tests to determine if the drugs were working. Like he’d been his whole life; so Achilles had promised that he’d take him outside to build a snowman. To cheer him up and forget his loneliness as Thanatos and Hypnos were at school, a place Zagreus was forbidden to go, he wasn’t even allowed outside the house most days, but his father was out of town and Nyx had readily agreed to let him outside to play in the snow for a bit.

At the time Zagreus had some pain in his feet he ignored. It wasn’t a big deal to him at the time, he was use to pain at that point. And with it being so cold Zagreus had thick socks on so no one noticed his toes turning black until Achilles was helping put on his snow boots and Zagreus hissed in pain. He couldn’t really remember in detail what happened, but the next thing he remembered was a doctor explaining why he didn’t have feet anymore. The leukemia was causing anemia and he was prescribed blood thickeners to help, but other medications and his cancer kinda fucked up and caused blood to pool and thicken in his feet. By the time anyone found out it was too late.

The doctors said he was lucky none of the blood clots had detached and traveled to his brain. And from what he understood today, it wasn’t really the cancer that took his feet, but the treatment.

“What a joke.” He sobbed, “It’s not fair!” You know how crazy it is to hear from a doctor after _ten years_ that your cancer is back!? How rare that was?

Zagreus squeezed his fists into his eyes as if they’d push the tears back in. He could feel himself spiraling into a break down. He needed to call someone, he couldn’t be alone right now. Zagreus blindly fished for his phone and shakily swiped through his contacts till he found the one he needed, _Mother Night_.

It was answered in the first ring. “Yes, my child?”

Zagreus, unable to contain it anymore upon hearing his foster mother’s calm ethereal voice, “Mommy,” he heard a gasp and a horn in the background, “The cancer’s back.”

*

Nyx was almost home.

The trip to visit her parent had gone wonderfully. She even managed to catch up with one of her siblings she hadn’t seen or spoken to in years. Not since her twins were born. Gaea was still going through that rough divorce with Uranus which felt eons old by now.

She managed to even speak to Erebus, who had come by to deliver some packages to Chaos. She missed him even though their divorced was finalized when their twins were still in diapers. They were still friends, they just… grew apart.

Life was like that.

Nyx turned onto the highway to get home faster. All her children were in the city, all scattered around the burrows of Tartarus, Asphodel, and Elysium; and she loathed to be away from them for too long. She was at a red light when her phone rang, her music stopped as she answered, it was Zagreus. That was unusual, he normally didn’t call her. Always texted with lots of hearts and stars.

“Yes my child?”

“Mommy.” Nyx choked upon hearing his strained voice. Her sweet boy hadn’t called her mommy since he was very little. A million thoughts flew through her mind as she begun to panic. Did Hypnos get hurt in one of his fits? Was Thanatos okay? Did something happen to Megaera or her sisters? Was Persephone alright? Did Charon get hurt – or in trouble!? Aether was back in town, did he- the car behind her honked.

The light had turned green.

“The cancer’s back.” Zagreus choked out through deep sobs. Her heart fell through her body and onto the highway where it was left far behind as she stepped on the gas, going faster than what was legal.

Of all the possibilities that bunched in her fears, cancer was not one of them.

Not for a long time.

“I’m coming home.”

“No-no! Don’t cut your trip sho-short because of m-me.” Zagreus, the sweetest and kindest of all her children, protested. She would never understand why the House branded him as selfish.

“I’ll be home in fifteen minutes. Stay where you are.” She hung up before he could protest more and pressed the gas pedal down harder.

As Nyx impatiently waited for another light to turn green, she dialed Persephone.

A few rings later Persephone answered. “Hello Nyx, what’s the occasion?”

Nyx swallowed the lump forming. “Has Zagreus spoken to you of late?”

“No. I don’t believe he has. I just saw him yesterday, he said he had another doctor’s appointment today. Is-is everything alright?”

“He may call you soon.” Nyx turned into the road that would lead her home. “With bad news I’m afraid.”

“Nyx. What’s going on? Is-is Zagreus okay?” Persephone turned her serious voice on. She sounded so much like Zagreus then.

“His cancer is back.”

“His- Oh no. Oh gods.” Persephone fumbled for words. “But- he was, Hades told me that. I’ve seen his medical records- I.”

“Persephone. I’m telling you because I don’t think Zagreus will be able to tell you.” Nyx pulled into her parking space.

“Yes. I understand. Thank you Nyx.” Persephone hung up leaving Nyx to her silent car. It was likely she was on her way now. Good. Zagreus will need both his mothers’ for this, for the gods know Hades will be of no help.

*

Once Nyx hung up, Zagreus realized he’d have to knee walk to the couch if he wanted to comfortably wallow in self-pity. Since, you know, he impulsively threw his feet across the room – likely breaking something. Hopefully not his prosthetics. The last thing he wanted was a lecture from his father about the care of his stuff. Again.

He curled into the big fluffy red couch blanket Hypnos had gotten him for his house warming/birthday present. It smelled like Hypnos, and however odd that was, it was a comfort. It reminded him fondly of the nap piles the three of them would be in whenever Nyx got too exhausted to care for them. The blanket smelled like… not quite lavender, but definitely floral. Like the caffeine-free teas he drank because his sleep disorder prevented him from enjoying coffee to the degree of the modern person.

It seemed as if as soon as Zagreus settled and his tears were nothing more that itchy salt tracks and awkward nose sniffles – Nyx burst through the door and enveloped him in a bone crushing embrace. It was such a shock and comfort that it threatened Zagreus’ shaky composure. She may not have birthed him, but she would _always_ be his mother, even with his real mother in his life now. Having two mothers who loved and supported him seemed to make up for the shitty father he had.

“Oh, my child.” Nyx whispered in his hair, “Have you told Persephone yet?”

“No.” Zagreus shook his head against her chest. He squeezed his eyes shut feeling guilty. He should have called Persephone first. Surely he should have called blood first? The gods knew Hades wouldn’t take the news well. How would his mother react? They’d only known each other for a few years…

“You must speak with her child. She needs to know.” Nyx insisted.

“Ho-how can I tell her?” Zagreus pushed out of her hug, “’Oh, hello mother! I know we’re still getting to know each other on the account of my father being the biggest douche bag to ever douche, but I thought you should know. I’m dying! Again!’”

“Zagreus.”

“I know. Too long. How about, ‘Hello mother. We’ve known each other two whole years, so I guess I can die now?’ or-”

“Zagreus. That’s enough.” Nyx soothed his wild hair, “The way you told me is fine. There is no easy way to tell someone you love bad news. But it’s always best to tell them anyway.”

Zagreus leaned back till his head thunked against the back of the couch. “You’re right, you’re always right.”

Nyx nodded and seemed to suddenly take in the state of his messy apartment. It wasn’t a mess, but Nyx had always prided herself in a clean house, whether it be his father’s mansion or her own place. She worked poor Dusa and the rest of the staff ragged with all her orders.

“Uh… sorry about the mess. We’ve been really busy.” Zagreus said as a way of apologizing for the state of his place. It wasn’t bad! Just some… coats and magazines laying on the floor. Some discarded shoes in a hurry to get to the shower first before the hot water ran out. And maybe the dishes were piling up and the take out containers needed throwing away.

“Perhaps you should hire some help. Dusa could be of use here, she knows how you like things.” Nyx suggested getting up and begun picking things up.

“No, it’s alright, it’s not usually like this…” Zagreus felt his face redden in embarrassment, “And, and Dusa’s got enough on her plate with father’s house.” Thanatos usually did most the cleaning because he couldn’t stand a mess but his tactile issues prevented him from doing the laundry and the dishes. So Zagreus did the laundry most of the time (the one skill Dusa taught him that stuck) and Meg did the dishes.

Nyx hummed and Zagreus felt like the issue wasn’t over, just put on the backburner. Instead of going further into trying to convince her son to hire a maid Nyx picked up his prosthetics – which were curiously across the room from Zagreus and each other – and handed them to Zag.

“Thank you Nyx.” Zagreus murmured putting them back on. God what an idiot he’d been throwing them like that. “Was there anything broken by one of them by chance?”

Nyx blinked. “No.”

“Oh, good.” Zagreus chose not to elaborate.

Nyx continued to clean up while Zag weakly protested against it. He was a grown man! He didn’t need his foster mother coming and cleaning up their messes! Dang it! But she continued with a small smile.

“Who else have you told?” She asked stacking magazines while Zagreus hung up coats.

“Just you. I’ll tell Meg and Than of course, when they get home tonight. Father is next on the list. Not sure how he’ll react… but Asclepius wants more testing done. And, I think it’s best to wait to tell the rest of the family. I really don’t need the Olympians meddling in this right now.” Zagreus sighed. He’ll tell them… _eventually_. Their brand of chaos was not something he was willing to deal with while he and his doctor planned treatments.

He had to tell Hypnos – who would most likely tell Pasithea, and Zag didn’t know her enough to trust she’d keep quiet. He’d tell Achilles who would absolutely tell Patroclus, which was fine because Pat was a quiet and private man. Charon would find out somehow, he always knows everything somehow and he’d tell his “professional associate” Hermes (they weren’t fooling anyone). Though Zagreus had little to fear from Hermes talking because he kept his quest for his mother a secret, but there was still a risk there.

Everyone will know in time. Just not _now_.

“I’m sorry Nyx. I shouldn’t have called you like that. I just didn’t know who else to call.” He stared holes into the rug which was looking in the need of vacuuming.

Nyx took Zagreus’ head in her hands and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Think nothing of it child. I am here for you always, as I am here for all my children.” She let him go and stood at her full height. “Call your mother Zagreus, she will want to be there for you, and you will want her there.”

Zagreus looked up at the woman who raised and loved him as her own, “I will. I just, need to find the words.”

Nyx nodded and left.

It was at least another two hours of cleaning and vacuuming and burning holes in the carpet as he paced to work up the courage to call his mother.

She answered on the first ring.

“Yes, hello? Zagreus?” Zag couldn’t decipher the tone of her voice.

“Mother. H-hello. I need to… speak with you. Are-are you busy?” Zagreus cursed himself silently at his ridiculous stuttering. He didn’t want to tell her. Didn’t want her to worry.

“No, I’m not. What is it?”

“Can… we get lunch? I-I want to do this in person.”

He heard his mother sigh, like her whole soul was in it. “The cancer’s back isn’t it.” She said in a statement that punch Zagreus in the gut.

“Ho-how did you know? I haven’t _told_ anyone-”

“Nyx told me. She called, few hours ago actually. She said you might not be able to tell me.”

Zagreus felt fresh tears as the guilt tore at him, “I’m sorry, I should have told you first.”

“Oh, my son. My baby boy. I understand why you told her first. She’s your mother as much as I am and she was there when I was not. In a moment of weakness you called upon an old comfort. Don’t feel guilty about that Zagreus. Truly.”

“But-”

“But nothing!” Persephone said in her ‘mom’ voice. “I would have done the same. Nyx was- _is_ my best friend, I regret deeply leaving her without a word.” She said softly.

Zagreus sighed and allowed himself to smile. He had learned quite early on that there was no arguing with his mother, it was like trying to talk a mountain into moving. Impossible.

“Can we still go for lunch? I would like to still see you.” Zagreus asked.

His mother laughed – and he thought is sounded very much like what flowers would sound like if they made sound. “Of course. Our usual place?”

“Yeah.”

After a few minutes getting himself presentable for the public, Zagreus sent a quick text to his lovers hoping it won’t panic them too badly. Hopefully, ‘ _Going to lunch with flower mom. Don’t know when I’ll be back. Got the test results back. Not good.’_ Won’t get him killed.

Then he called his father while he still had the courage to do so.

He got voice mail.

Of course he did.

“I got my biopsy results back. I wanted to tell you proper – but since you never answer your damn phone-” Zagreus tsked and berated himself for getting so angry so quickly. It’s likely his father was in a meeting or taking a shit or something. He took a breath to calm down, “Listen, father. Just, call me back as soon as possible. I guess. I don’t care.” He hung up before he could hang himself longer.

His father had never been nurturing. The most he’d ever done was ensure he had tutors up the ass and the best doctors available. Zagreus had no memories of his father hugging him or even telling him that he was proud of him. It wasn’t likely to change.

After a few more minutes composing himself Zagreus locked up and left to meet his mother for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to slip as much Greek mythology as i can in each chapter. Gaea is one of chaos' kids, i THINK Nyx was created first then Erebus then Gaea IDK. Gaea created a son (Uranus) and together they created the Titans and so on and so forth. Erebus and Nyx got busy and created a WHOLE ass host of primordials. In the game Erebus (darkness) is just a place and as far as I know Nyx didnt have a lover to create her children; while in mythology it's Nyx's brother/lover. In this fic, they're just childhood friends who got married had a shit ton of kids then fell out of love and separated. Erebus has visitation rights but his job keeps him away so than and Hyp aren't that close to their father.
> 
> And if i get compliants, ya'll can go and read up on Greek Mythology bc EVERYONE it related. In fact, most every religion is exactly like Greek mythology in which gods are all relatives fucking each other, so, get bent.
> 
> As always, let me know of any oopsies! And I hope the pacing is better in this chapter than the 1st bc I cringe at that chapter! A lot! I might rewrite it sometime soon bc I hate it so much.
> 
> Edit: 2/26/21 Fixed some issues I saw


	3. Dads, Am I Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Zag tells the people closest to him. We meet our dear hella gay dads Achilles and a little bit of Pat! Have fun.
> 
> *John Mulaney voice* and I will pepper in more mythology and more semi-background for this au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran a bit longer than my usual cut off of 2-3 thousand words bc i couldnt find a good spot to stop, but now i'm thinking i could have stopped after zag leaves Achilles apartment. but oh well, have a bonus extra 1,000 words.

By the time Zagreus got home, Megaera and Thanatos were already sitting on the couch waiting for him.

They looked at him expectantly as he hung up his sweater and tossed his keys into the key bowl. He wasn’t really in the mood for their worried looks. He’d been calling his father all day, and leaving increasingly angry voice mails. The last one was… Zagreus never thought himself cruel. Ruthless and at times unforgiving – especially when his father was concerned – but never _cruel_. But, perhaps leaving, _“I know you don’t care, but since you’re my father whether either of us like it or not, you should know. The cancer’s back. Not that you care. Or ever did. I just don’t like keeping secrets from blood_ ” was a bit cruel.

Zagreus immediately felt horrible for saying it. Several times as he drove home he thought of calling back with an apology. “But why should I? It’s not like he ever apologized for hurting _my_ feelings.” Zagreus muttered to himself debating on whether or not taking the shoes off his prosthetics was worth the hassle.

“Zagreus.” Meg’s voice cut through his angry thoughts.

“Huh? Yeah?” Zag looked up blankly realizing there was people in the room. Never mind he saw that as he came in.

“Your text.” Than added turning his body to face him.

“My what- Oh… right.” He honestly forgotten he’d sent that text.

“How was Persephone?” Meg asked, reading Zagreus’ sour mood.

Zagreus sighed and moved to sit on the chair next to the couch, only for Than to pat the space between him and Meg. Zag sat there, not wanting to upset Thanatos any more than he had to today. “Well. She took the news well and we had brunch at Eurydice’s.”

“Little late for brunch.” Thanatos commented.

“Lupper? Like after lunch before dinner. Dunch?” Zagreus shrugged.

“And you?” Meg pressed.

“Um. Not well. At all.” Zagreus debated telling them fine but knew they’d both give him the ‘you’re so full of shit one of your eyes are brown’ look.

“You know we’re here for you.” Than took his hand and Zag had to fight himself not to pull away. “What was the bad news?”

He swallowed painfully, “Got the results of the biopsy of my bone marrow back. And it’s not good.” Meg took his other arm while Than squeezed.

“The cancer’s back, isn’t it.” Meg stated with a squeeze. She always hated beating around the bush when it came to emotions and bad news.

“Yeah… they’ll do more testing, of course and Dr. Asclepius said we caught it like super early? Then we gotta figure out what _kind_ of blood cancer – because _that_ matters. Then treatment plans… then…” Zagreus sagged in the effort to say it.

“But you beat it?” Thanatos seemed to still be stuck on the first part.

“And it’s back.”

“But. I don’t understand. It’s been over a decade, cancers don’t come back after a decade. Do they?”

“Sometimes.” Zagreus muttered. “If you’re genetically more inclined to or live in an unhealthy environment like a waste dump or something. I don’t know, I couldn’t find any case studies that went to ten years, they all stopped after five.”

Meg turned to him with a determined look on her face. “Zagreus. We weren’t there for you before, but we’re here now.” The hand she held got an extra hard squeeze, “You’re not alone this time.”

“Yes. We aren’t going to leave you behind ever again.” Thanatos leaned in closer to card his finger in Zag’s hair. It felt nice. It always felt nice when his lovers touched him gently. Neither of them were overly physically affectionate, so touches were treasured.

“Well, to be fair, we were children before and I didn’t even meet you till my first year cancer free, Meg. So…” Zagreus allowed himself to smile.

Megaera tsked annoyed but she was smiling and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you. I love you guys so much.” Zagreus sniffled with sudden emotion, “Blood and darkness I haven’t cried this much in years.”

“You’re allowed to show emotion Zagreus.” Than scoffed with a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Who else have you told?” Meg asked standing and leaving for the kitchen.

“Just Nyx, my mother. Called my father, several times, no answer.” Zagreus whipped away the tears, Than patted his thigh in comfort, “And you two. I don’t know if I’ll tell the Olympians… you know how they are with sensitive information. I’ll tell Hypnos, Achilles, and Charon when I see them in person.”

“A wise decision.” Than walked to the kitchen to help with whatever Meg was doing. “I’m sure your side of the family would blow this up in some asinine matter. And despite your behavior and desire to please anyone you come in contact with, you’re a rather private person.”

“Really?” Zagreus turned around on the couch to look at him. He never really thought himself private, he’d always wore his heart on his sleeve, “How so?”

“I’ve known you our whole lives and it wasn’t until we were dating that I learned your favorite color was green, that you enjoy running,” Than may have said ‘enjoy running’ like he was eating something particularly nasty, “And that you play the lyre – and apparently pretty good at it according to Orpheus.”

“I mean…” Zagreus bit his lip to keep from mouthing off something he’d regret like ‘nobody ever bothered enough to get to know me before, not even my own father’. “I wouldn’t say I’m _good_ and nobody plays the lyre anymore…” he smiled sheepishly at Meg’s exasperated look.

“You know, I always thought all the books in your disaster heap you called a room growing up was for show.” She said hand on her hip, “Turns out you just like ancient history that much. You’ve actually _read_ all those dusty boring books.”

Zag felt himself redden, “Well. Wasn’t much to do when you can’t leave the House.” He hid behind the couch, just a little, “Besides, it’s not like those things come up all that much.”

“Zagreus, what’s my favorite color?” Meg leaned over the nook to stare at him. Than had stopped rummaging through the fridge to observe.

“Pink.” He said without hesitation.

“And Thanatos’?”

“Purple.”

“Hypnos?”

“Uh... red I think. Meg where are you going with this?”

“I’ve never once told you my favorite color.” She turned to Thanatos who looked caught, “Have you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I still don’t see-” Zag tried only for Meg to interrupt.

“You don’t tell people much about yourself because you were conditioned as a child not to, to the point where even sharing something so mundane as your special interest or favorite color is deemed unnecessary.”

“She’s right you know.” Thanatos added, “You take great pains in knowing the people around you. But never seemed too inclined to share your interests.”

“I-” Zagreus huffed feeling very psychoanalyzed at the moment, “I guess.” He never really thought about it before. People rarely took interest in him outside the odd curiosity his extended family showed as he tried (and failed so many times) to escape his father’s household. It was only with their help and the fact that he was a legal adult that allowed him to move out to begin with.

“I’m glad we’re at an understanding. Learned that from my therapist. I have the same issues.” Meg nodded in confidence. “So, dinner?”

“We don’t have food.” Thanatos shrugged.

Zagreus turned back around to sit on the couch proper and took out his phone as Than and Meg began to argue on what to make for dinner. “We could order take out.”

“We should probably start eating healthy, for your sake.” Thanatos said once again rummaging through the pantry.

“We can wait till he gets his dietary plan from his doctor. And for the record, I’m not getting rid of my sweets.” Megaera snorted as if the very thought of it was ridiculous.

Zagreus smiled and opened the app he needed. He started ordering while they bickered. _Oooh, the place Skelly mentioned has free delivery_. Skelly swore up and down the Chinese place in Asphodel was god-like.

“Do we have any of that Ambrosia left?” Zagreus called back.

“Yeah, why?” Meg asked.

“I think it will pair nicely with Chinese.” He waved his phone above him for emphasis only for Meg to snatch it out of his hand to review what he ordered. “Hey!”

Meg’s eyes narrowed as she read making sweat bead on Zag’s forehead. She showed Than what he ordered who nodded in agreement. “You can live. For now.” She handed him back his phone.

“Awe, you do love me.” Zagreus joked.

*

Later in the week Zagreus told Hypnos who gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder which turned into a bone crushing hug made awkward by Hypnos’ tallness and the fact that he was all sharp angles. He used be such a chubby child, when his stick-like figure came in, Zagreus had blinked and missed it growing up.

Zagreus had always been shorter than everyone in his family (Hermes and Artemis being the exception to his great relief) but he always felt exceptionally short next to Hypnos and Nyx.

It was sometimes hard to remember that Thanatos and Hypnos were twins, being that Hypnos was half a head taller than his younger twin. It seemed Hypnos took their father’s fluffy hair and extreme thinness, while Than took their mother’s straight hair and stern serenity. Hypnos was pale as a sheet who looked near grey-blue in low lights, while Thanatos had his father’s dark skin. They shared a face; however, morphed differently because of their wildly different personalities.

Anyway, Hypnos immediately told his fiancé (Pasithea gave him her sympathies and promised not to tell a soul) and then Charon – which saved Zagreus the trip. And of course Charon told Hermes. Zagreus wasn’t too worried about Hermes knowing, his track star cousin knew how to keep a secret. After all – he kept his own council and silence when he found out Zagreus’ secondary reason for leaving his father’s house. So there was trust built there.

Which brought him to his favorite teacher’s door in the middle of the afternoon on his one day off.

“Hello lad, how have you been?” Achilles said upon opening the door and letting him in.

Zagreus sighed and kneeled down to take his shoes off (Patroclus had a strict ‘no shoes’ policy, regardless if one had feet or not), “Oh, you know. Could be worse, could be better.” One shoe free, “How was your trip to Greece?”

Achilles had left the country to help Pat with some legal things like selling property and visiting family he hadn’t seen in nearly a decade and finding a way to get all of Patroclus’ _nine_ dogs across the world safely. They had just come home a few days ago, which was perfect timing as Zagreus was on a roll with telling people his bad news.

“Well. Deidamia was glad to see me. We had a few lunches to catch up. My mother is still sore about the divorce… she still does not believe my love for Pat.” Achilles sighed with a shake of his head. “My son… Neoptolemus is lukewarm with me, which I suppose it’s better than the burning hatred he had during the divorce.”

Zagreus didn’t know much about his father figure’s past. Only that his mother Thetis, and his ex-father-in-law, Lyomedes, arranged for their children to be married. Apparently, arranged marriages were still pretty common in Greece. Both parents had ignored the fact that Achilles was gay and madly in love with his childhood friend Patroclus, or that Deidamia had little interest in Achilles and had ambitions of her own.

Long story short, they stayed together as long as they could stand it (resulting in a child) and got divorced. Achilles told him it was a mutual agreement as they were tired of living a lie. Deidamia left her son with Achilles’ mother while she traveled the world. End of story (only that Neoptolemus resented his parents because of this).

“I’m sure he’ll come around sir.” Zagreus tried to reassure.

“Perhaps, but my son is not so forgiving in nature as you are lad. Enough about me, what brings you here? Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but you usually send more of a warning than a quick text.” Achilles said migrating to the kitchen where a tea kettle begun to scream, “Tea?”

“Uh, yes please.” Zagreus followed and sat in the kitchen nook. “Well. I’ve learned that saying I have bad news across a text is in poor taste.”

“Bad news?” Achilles tore his attentions from making their teas with great concern.

Oh, how Zagreus hated worrying the people he loved.

“Uh. Yeah.” Zagreus swallowed painfully accepting the hot tea handed to him. “I took your advice and went to the doctor who did a bunch of tests, and… it looks like my cancer is back.”

“Oh, lad. I’m so sorry.” Achilles whispered after a brief shocked silence.

Zagreus shrugged helplessly. He was getting better at this whole ‘tell people bad news’ thing, “I start chemo in a few days and Asclepius is extremely optimistic I’ll beat it again.”

“Does your father know?”

“I called him right after my mothers’ the _day_ I got my results back, but I haven’t heard from him. It’s been nearly two weeks. I keep calling and leaving messages, but he’s been silent as the grave. Dusa said he’s home when I talked to her a few days ago.” Zagreus snorted and took a sip.

“Perhaps… he’s just busy.” Achilles tried.

“I appreciate you trying to make me feel better sir, but you and I both know checking his email and messages is a religion to him.” He smiled, and hoped it didn’t feel as sarcastic as it felt. “Besides, I don’t need him. I’ve got Than and Meg, you and Patroclus, my mothers, Hypnos and Charon, Dusa, the Olympians if I’m desperate enough. It’s _much_ better this time around.”

“I’m glad.” Achilles smiled and side hugged him fiercely, “You know me and Pat are always here for you.”

“I- thank you sir.”

“Think nothing of it.”

Zagreus stayed a few more hours talking to his mentor about their shared love of history. He’d missed his almost-father, even though he’d only been gone barely a week.

They were in the middle of an intense discussion about the Battle of Banquan when Patroclus and his several dogs came in with many barks of delight. Zagreus, delighted about being mobbed by the best animals ever, and laughed at Patroclus’ apologies, “It’s fine, if I die, I die.”

After the dogs had calmed down, Achilles fixed Patroclus some tea and they continued their discussion.

It was always Achilles who fostered his interest and told him over and over again that his disability didn’t mean he had to stop learning to wield a sword or stop running or halt his archery lessons. It was Achilles with the influence and help of Nyx who convinced Hades to allow his son to get prosthetics in the first place. And when Zagreus told him he was dropping out of college to focus on finding his mother Achilles had nodded and said “College isn’t for everyone lad, do what your heart desires.”

He often wondered – privately – if Achilles fathered him so much because he missed his own son. If perhaps Achilles did what he could because he couldn’t for Neoptolemus.

“-of course that’s only a theory, as most ancient cultures that developed the plow have their own creation myths around it. So it’s hard to say definitively whether or not the Sumerians invented the plow. But there’s a ton of evidence to say they did. They also invented the textile mill! Speaking of- Oh, I’m sorry I’ve gotten completely off topic. I-I didn’t mean to ramble…” Zagreus ducked his head sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

He cringed. How he went from talking about ancient Chinese battle tactics to the invention of the plow to textile mills is a mystery. He’d always been like that and he knew it annoyed most people he talked to. Thanatos seemed to not mind as much as Meg did though.

“You shouldn’t apologize for your passions Stranger.” Patroclus said after a gulp of warm tea.

“And I was quite interested.” Achilles added.

“Well, if you want to hear more-” Zagreus’ phone pinged and he reflexively looked at it, “Oh, that’s Charon with a job. Maybe some other time?”

“Some other time then.” Achilles said with a smile.

Zagreus scrambled to put his shoes back on as several dogs got excited he was leaving.

“You just got back from a walk! Come on, off! Off!” Patroclus ordered as Zag gently shoved and pushed dogs away from him and the door.

Zagreus laughed, he felt much better than he did a few hours ago.

*

It was just getting dark by the time Zagreus made it to the corner store Charon owned. It was situated in the middle building of Elysium Heights. The same building _Theseus’_ and Asterius’ had an apartment in. They lived in the top floors somewhere. Probably the penthouse since Theseus was as loaded as a baked potato.

“Charon?” Zagreus called as he used his keys to enter the locked corner store. “I got your message.” He ventured toward the back room situated behind the counter where he heard shuffling.

Charon’s familiar grunting moans filtered out of the open store room. _‘ah, inventory must have finally come in then.’_ It was repeatedly delayed due to bad weather or something, Zagreus wasn’t sure.

“Yes! Exactly what I said!” Hermes’ voice sounded agitated, muffled from being behind a tower of boxes he was helping organize. “I’m very good at my job thank you very much!”

“What’s going on?” Zagreus steadied a tower that Hermes bumped into in his haste to turn around. Zag always felt a special kinship with his courier cousin. Always on the move and never really shutting up, always busy because he couldn’t stand to _not_ do something.

“Your father!” Hermes pointed accusingly at him, his ever present bright orange scarf fluttering with invisible wind (a gift from his late mother Maia, he was told).

“What about him?” Zag crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Hermes wasn’t one to get so incensed like he was currently. Charon, seemingly immune to anyone’s sour mood, continued to stack boxes.

“He’s accusing me of never delivering an important package – or whatever – to him!” Hermes tossed a heavy box at Charon blindly – who caught it easily enough.

“So… you talked to him recently?” Zagreus wanted to stomp his feet in frustration.

“This morning.” His cousin sighed and leaned into the precarious tower, “He’s been in a _mood_ lately. Must be your bad news.”

“Wouldn’t know.” Zag scoffed pushing himself from the wall, “He hasn’t spoken to me in weeks.”

“That’s not like him.” Hermes tapped his lips in thought.

Zag shrugged. It actually was.

Even living under the same roof, Zagreus would spend weeks without a word from his overbearing father, days without seeing him even though he was in the same building. There were days growing up Zagreus was convinced Hades wasn’t his father and that he was really some abandoned baby he found and took pity on. It was a sad fantasy he played with when he was little. He was actually some lost prince from a far off kingdom and he was stolen from his loving and doting real father and Hades was the evil _something_ that stole him. It was different every time.

“So what was the message about?” Zagreus asked.

Charon groaned and pointed at the register in a way that if Zagreus hadn’t grown up around him, would seem extremely creepy.

“Sure, no problem.” Zag flipped the sign on the door from ‘closed’ to ‘open’ and went behind the counter to sign in. “Hey, what was the package my father claims you lost anyway?”

“That’s the thing! I didn’t! I haven’t been a courier for Hades in over two months!” Hermes’ voice carried well despite being behind several stacks of boxes and the door to the room half closed. “He’s been using _Iris_.” He said his elder cousin’s name with such venom that Zag could only assume there was some unpleasant history between them.

Hermes came out with a box of chips and began stocking the empty shelves. “So, has stern Uncle Hades really not spoken to you at all?”

Zagreus could spot a fisher a mile away. He was one too, in a literally catch real life fishies and a purveyor of gossip kind of way. Hermes made a living out of it while Zagreus just liked to know things about people, no matter how raunchy (Aphrodite and Dionysus had the best gossip in town but Hermes had the most accurate).

But he sighed and gave in to his second(? Maybe he didn’t have a formal list) favorite cousin, “Nope. And it’s not like I haven’t called him twice or more a day since I first got the news.”

“Yikes coz.”

“Yeah. But I don’t need him. If he wants to pretend he doesn’t have a son, I’ll gladly play along.”

Hermes turned his head to give him a pitying look.

To say Zagreus was jealous of Hermes relationship with his father Zeus, was an understatement. Zeus has always publically acknowledged his numerous bastards sired all over the world because of his piloting career. Not to mention openly supporting said bastards and loving them unconditionally. (“My younger brother’s only redeeming trait.” Hades had once said to Zagreus).

He’d seen pictures of Zeus and Hermes on trips together, smiling and having fun in a way Zagreus’ childhood cancer and Hades’ inability to connect with his only child robbed him of such joys. So every time Dionysus or Ares told him “Ah, come one cousin, it’s not so bad. Fathers are just like that.” It made him want to attack them like a feral wolf.

At least Athena and Hermes seemed to understand better than the rest. But they still made comments that made him question if it was worth twelve angry people to just go ape shit on them. In that way, he understood Hades’ disdain for his younger brothers and their offspring.

“Well, if you need any help, you know who to call.” Hermes turned back to the chips.

“I know who to call.”

“And anyway, besides the whole father and cancer situation, how are you coz?”

“You know what.” Zagreus said after a few seconds thought, “Happy. For the first time in my life I have a real reason for the smile on my face. I mean sure I’ve got cancer again, but I beat before right? I can do it again!” Zagreus said.

“That’s the spirit!” Hermes jumped up from his crouched position and gave him a gleaming thumbs up. “So, you alright holding down the fort while me and my professional associate re-stock?”

“Of course, but I can’t stay too late, promised Eurydice I’d help open tomorrow.”

“Boss, says he wants you till at least midnight. That’s when the new guy comes in.” Hermes made his way behind the counter and slipped him a bag of chips with a wink and a finger to his lips.

“I can do that. Who’s the new person?” Zag put the bag of chips under the counter for later.

“Sisyphus.”

Zagreus sucked in his teeth, “Mmh, Thanatos and Megaera aren’t going to like that.” He knew there was some nasty history between the three. Something about Sisyphus tricking Thanatos into representing him in a murder case. All evidence pointed to him actually killing those people, but there was just as much evidence saying he didn’t do it. Apparently he was trying to collect the insurance money from a shop he owned that was going bankrupt and didn’t know there were people inside when he set the place ablaze. _Allegedly._

Zagreus kept his own council. It was a terrible accident that Sisyphus felt no remorse for and has since reformed – or at least Zag hoped he was reformed. Zag like to think the best for people after all, and Sisyphus had been nothing but kind to him.

“Well. It’s not really my call.” Hermes shrugged.

“You’re going to get an earful when Than and Meg find out Charon. I won’t tell, but I’m not going to lie to them!” Zagreus yelled toward the open door.

Charon’s guttural voice drifted back out.

“Yeah, I’m not translating that.” Hermes snorted.

“It’s fine, I know what he said.” Zagreus knew a curse when he heard one. “So I’ll just wait for Sisyphus and head home.”

“You really are a life saver you know boss!”

Zagreus waved his cousin away with a smile.

It felt really good to be needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently read that Patroclus had NINE dogs. So our boy loved dogs. Where does he keep them in a one bedroom apartment? we may never know.
> 
> We meet Theseus and Asterius next chapter!
> 
> And once again let me know if u spot some bad spelling and how you thot abt my work so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I don't have ADHD, cancer, or Autism, or whatever stuff I throw in so DO NOT feel shy about pointing out errors or giving me tips. research can only go so far and I would ABSOLUTELY LOVE tips. Also if there's any spelling/grammar errors, dont be afraid to point them out. I tend to miss a lot lol.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: menstralcycling


End file.
